November Rain 2
by Dragonofseeingwinds
Summary: For all of my fans i am sorry for the long delay but i have finally continued work on this so the next chapter will be soon and for all of those who are new to my writing please read the first November Rain before this one.
1. Chapter 1

A year has passed since Andreas left Ranma and Akane and they have grown more and more attached ever since. Although there are still constant attempts and foiling up this match up by the usual suspects. Akane and Ranma were in their last year of high school and the talk of the marriage has finally reached their lips. It all came to a head when Ranma finally officially proposed to Akane which inevitably sent all of the enemies/suitors into frenzy.

It was a cool fall day and the leaves were colored in an array of reds and oranges. Akane and Ranma were sitting in the main room of the house cuddled together each drinking some warm tea.

"Hello is anybody home?" a familiar voice rang from the front door.

Kasumi walked up yelling in her usual sweet and kind voice, "Coming!"

She opened the door and saw a smiling Andreas standing in the doorway. He bowed and looked at her, "Why hello Kasumi it has been a while hasn't it."

She smiled and invited him in and he kindly accepted but he was followed by an elderly man who was taller than Andreas. Kasumi looked at him and asked, "Oh hello may I ask your name?"

The old man smiled and said, "I am Ariani I am the one who trained Andreas."

She just smiled and walked them both to the main room where Akane and Ranma were joined by Genma, Soun, and Nabiki. He smiled and greeted everyone and sat at the table soon followed by Ariani. Soun looked curiously at Ariani and asked, "So who might you be sir?"  
Ariani looked over at him and said, "I am the one who taught Andreas everything he knows and I have come here to finish the training he had started."

He looked at Ranma and smiled softly soon to be interrupted by cackling of the all too familiar sort heading their way. Ranma began to get up but soon was stopped by Ariani. He got up and walked over in front of Happosai and there was a silence between them and Happosai dropped his collection and yelled, "Master Ariani what are you doing here?"

Everyone ran out at the sound of this except Andreas who took his time. Soun ran up saying, "Did the master just call you master?"

"So even the master has one huh? Oh happy day tendo." Genma said with glee.

They danced around with extreme happy faces on at the thought of Happosai finally being controlled. Ariani picked up the collection of bra and panties and threw it across the town. Happosai instinctively started towards it but was cut short by Ariani. He stepped in front of him and said, "So you broke the code huh? You made a school of martial arts without even graduating from my school. How dishonorable."

Shock and awe fell over the Tendo dojo at the moment those words exited Ariani's mouth. Andreas laughed and walked over picking up the old man saying, "Well I guess that means you are no longer anybody's master."

Genma and Soun burst into happy tears and began rejoicing their new found freedom singing and dancing. Ariani brought Happosai elsewhere and Andreas turned and saw Nabiki right in his face and he laughed nervously and said, "Well I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

Andreas, Nabiki, Ranma, and Akane were all in the main room with everyone watching Andreas. He sighed and Akane asked, "Why aren't you cursed anymore? You said that without the Dragon's Tooth you are cursed."

"Well its like this Akane when the relic is stolen the owner becomes cursed. This is all because it makes it seem like the owner actually was irresponsible and that's the spell. So when Happosai stole it I was doomed to be cursed. Yet when it is given away willingly the original owner is not cursed since it was given away at will." Andreas answered.

Nabiki then leaned in with her usual scowl and asked, "Then why was it given to me?"

Andreas backed up a bit and laughed nervously as she stared at him. Sweat began to roll down his face and he stuttered with his words, "Well… uhhh… I guess… you can say…."

Just then Ariani walked in and said, "It's a wedding proposal in your world it's the equivalent of an engagement ring."

Shock induced silence filled the room with an embarrassed Andreas sitting legs crossed and hands lying on his ankles. Nabiki's face softened a bit and looked at the overly nervous young man. She smiled like she had never done before and sat back and said, "Well fine I accept your proposal."

Andreas' ears twitched and he looked up at her shocked when she said that. Nabiki then continued listing off every expensive item she could think of as wedding presents. Andreas's head fell back down and he said to himself, "So this is my future wife."

Nabiki turned and looked at him and jumped out of character a bit and kissed him on the cheek. Ranma and Akane were surprised at the sudden change in Nabiki and Andreas turned to see her and asked, "Wow where did that come from?"

Nabiki offered her hand and said, "One kiss one thousand Yen"

Andreas sighed and pulled out a wallet and opened it saying, "Ya know I don't think should be a common reoccurrence Nabiki."

He handed her the bill and she smiled and replied, "Of course Andreas dear it won't be."

Andreas shook his head and watched her put away the money and then looked up at Ranma and Akane, "One question for you two."

Ranma replied, "Yes what is it?"

Andreas said, "So you two are now together and ready for marriage. Are you still bothered by the usual suspects?"

Akane sat up off of Ranma a bit and said, "Well Yea except we have not seen Ryoga in a long while and P-chan has been missing strangely as well."

Andreas glared over at Ranma and said, "You still haven't told her?"

Ranma laughed nervously and looked over at him kinda motioning him to stop. Akane looked at Ranma and looked at Andreas and said confused, "What hasn't Ranma told me?"

"Well I guess it isn't his responsibility to tell you anyway. But anyways I am here to…"

"Meddle", Ariani interrupted.

Andreas looked up at his former master and replied, "No I am not I am going to give those who bother them the ones whom they love."

Kasumi rang out in her sweet voice about dinner and shortly after that everyone was eating the carefully prepared dinner. Andreas sat next to Nabiki as everyone ate. After dinner everyone went around their normal daily things. Andreas decided to take a bath and Ariani meditated on the stones around the koi pond. It wasn't too long before everyone was in their respective rooms sound asleep preparing for the next day. Andreas sat on the roof of the house saying to himself, "Ranma and Akane two people whose lives are finally crossed and all that is needed is to rid their lives of those who hinder their love."


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Andreas was sitting in the main room meditating as he heard sounds of feet walking down the stairs. He waited and saw Akane and Ranma walking past him with their hands locked together. Andreas tilted his head and said, "You two are up early."

Akane jumped a bit and looked over at Andreas and responded, "Oh we couldn't sleep for some reason so we decided to come down here."

Ranma couldn't help blushing as she said this. Andreas raised an eye brow and shook his head smiling and saying to himself, "So they are already sharing a room."

Ranma looked at him and asked, "So what cha doin up this early?"

"Oh I am usually up this early it helps my training when I get to meditate to the sounds of the waking birds morning chirps." Andreas said smiling.

Akane and Ranma soon sat down and settled in a comfortable position and then looked over at Andreas. Akane then asked, "Yesterday what did you mean by removing those who hinder our love?"

Andreas sighed and closed his eyes for a second and then began to explain, "Well I am here to help those who still hold those 'feelings' for you realize either their own feelings or that you do not love them"

"Oh so you will be meddling" Ranma chimed in

Andreas' head fell forward the moment he heard this and lifted his head up saying, clearly annoyed, "I am not meddling I am just helping you two along and besides those people have their own loved owns whom are waiting for them and that's what I will do is help them find their own happy endings as I did with you two."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other than back at Andreas. Andreas smiled at them and nodded assuring his plan. As they sat there continuing to talk Kasumi walked passed them greeting them and then heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Soon after that they were joined by the rest of the household members. Soun sat and began to read the paper and Genma coaxed his son into sparring with him. Ranma was easily pulled into sparring and soon he and his father were jumping all around the yard grunting and groaning as they sparred. It soon ended in a splash and Genma pulled his panda form out of the koi pond. Ranma stood laughing as his old man held up a sign saying _Oh very funny Ranma_

Genma then splashed his son revealing a soaking wet Ranko who soon kicked the laughing panda square in the face. Andreas laughed as he watched those two go at it and noticed that Ranma now had a clear advantage over his father. Nabiki soon entered the main room and placed herself directly in front of Andreas. Red shot up Andreas' face as he looked at his fiancé. Nabiki then leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. This placed a look of confusion then a smile grew on Andreas' face.

Kasumi soon began to serve breakfast and the usual arguments over food started and Andreas watched as Ranma was able to pull the pickle from his pop's chop sticks. Andreas then became preoccupied by the girl sitting next to him eating nonchalantly ignoring the two nearest her. Thoughts raced through his mind wondering whether or not Nabiki is scamming him or are these actions truthful. He still didn't know what to think of Nabiki then he began to speak and hold up four fingers, "Four weeks"

Everyone turned and looked at him and Soun asked, "What is in four weeks?"

"Why the wedding of Akane and Ranma ofcourse and I have put it in my best interest to make sure the usuals do not interfere in this one and maybe they will find their one love as I do this." Andreas responded.

Genma grumbled and said, "We thank you for this but Ranma should do this since all of them going after him is his fault."

"Oh really old man you are the moron who left Ukyo behind after saying that she is my fiancé and then there is Shampoo I followed your example to start eating the food and how was I suppose to know about the laws of the Amazons and don't get me started on that psycho Kodachi." Ranma retaliated

Akane looked at Andreas and asked, "Will you be dealing with Kuno?"

"Ofcourse but I think the Kuno house will be difficult to deal with though." Andreas said as he rubbed his chin.

"So where is Master Ariani? I had Kasumi set a spot for him." Soun queried

Andreas couldn't help but smile at the thought that came to his mind, "Well he said he would be dealing with Happosai for the next four weeks and that he will be there for the wedding. So do not worry."

Happiness spread across Soun's and Genma's faces as they came together.

"Saotome"

"Tendo"

"We have been freed from our burden" Soun elated

"Yes Tendo our lives are free from the evil master" Genma chimed in.

Andreas, Ranma, and Akane laughed as they watched Genma and Soun danced and cried tears of joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Andreas jumped from roof to roof looking around for something. He then stopped and thought to himself, _so I have four weeks who should I work on first? _

Off in the distance heard a laughter that was unmistakable and watched as Kodachi ran past him yelling, "Ranma sweet'ums your rose is coming to free you from the clutches of that awful Tendo woman!"

"Well I guess this is a good place as any" Andreas said as he jumped down in front of the psycho girl.

She stopped short nearly ramming him and looked up at him and jumped back ribbon in hand saying, "I know you! You are the one who interfered in mine and Ranma's love and put him in the arms of the dread Akane Tendo!"

Andreas sighed and looked at the girl now clad in her leotard and thought, _Wow this one is definitely a few ducks short of a flock. _

He then quickly reacted and dodged her ribbon attack and soon she was chasing him full tilt with her ribbon with her annoying laughter continually flowing from her throat. Andreas just dodged the attacks as they came with ease. All the while she just laughed thinking she had the upper hand.

A few minutes later she began to tire and Andreas took this opportunity to catch her before she fell. He then carried her off to where she lived. When they got there the he found Kuno meditating in the garden. He just shook his head and brought Kodachi to porch and laid her down.

Just seconds after he had done that a certain wooden sword was just under his nose. Andreas just sighed and stood up to hear, "Vandal what meaning do you have to enter the house of Kuno?"

Andreas looked at the elder Kuno sibling and simply said, "I was just bringing your younger sister home. I found her tired sitting on a bench in the park and decided it would be best for her to be home."

Kuno looked at his now sleeping sister and then back and Andreas and replied, "Oh I see. Since you do not seem new here I have something to ask you."

"Oh and what might that be Kuno?" Andreas asked in clear sarcasm.

Completely oblivious to Andreas' sarcasm Kuno quickly asked, "Is it true that Akane Tendo is to marry that unsociable rube Ranma Saotome?"

Andreas just nodded happily and said, "Yup in four weeks?"

Clear anger spread across the swordsman's face as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly yelling, "How dare he! I will never allow such a marriage to happen! For I am the one to take Akane as my wife!"

"What about the Pig tailed girl?" Andreas calmly queried.

"Ofcourse I cannot part with her either she is as dear to me as Akane Tendo and I will never leave her alone." Kuno replied

Andreas sighed and said, "Oh really now? Do you really think that if you married Akane that you would be able to have them both?"

Kuno simply retorted saying, "Then marriage will never happen."

"Oh ok then I guess the Kuno name stops with you then. Oh I wonder what will happen of the fortune you possess." Andreas said as he sat down, "Too bad I mean I could help you in your little predicament"

When he heard this Kuno went almost completely white, "Surely this house cannot fall because of me? It will not I will keep my name alive?"

"How?" Andreas stopping Kuno before he began to ramble

Kuno stopped and began to think for a second and then looked at Andreas and asked, "How do you propose I continue my name?"

"What about Akane and the Pig tailed girl?" Andreas asked seeing if his plan has worked on the idiot.

"Yes they will do just fine" Kuno proclaimed proudly

Andreas smiled and said, "But Kuno you said you would marry neither so is not to lose them. And it's out of the question to have children out of wedlock."

Kuno stood caught by his own contradiction and came to a realization that should have come a long time ago, "Then I must choose between them or not even pursue them at all."

"Bingo!" Andreas chimed, "And since neither of them care to be in your company I suggest you find one whom you believe to be fitting of your special type of love."

"Never I shall never find a girl who could ever fill that void but the Pig Tailed Girl or Akane Tendo." Kuno began to cry a bit but then came something not so shocking, "No why should I give up on either of them? Just because you say so? Never!"

Andreas just sat there as Kuno made pretty much one U-turn after another. Andreas hit himself in the forehead and said, "You know Kuno you can be so tiring. It's not going to change A THING. The pig tailed girl will never love you and neither will Akane Tendo. I mean Akane even chose to marry Ranma and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Kuno pointed his sword at Andreas saying, "Then fine a challenge then. If I win, which I will, I shall have permission to marry who so ever I choose."

"And if I win you will leave Akane and the Pig tailed girl alone for good" Andreas continued.

Kuno nodded and said as he turned away and walked off, "Fine we will duel in one day at the back of the school"

Andreas watched as Kuno walked away thinking, _Oh My Kami this idiot still fights at the back of the school sheesh. _


	5. Chapter 5

On the day of the duel Andreas walked down the road heading towards the school. He noticed that the news of his and Kuno's duel wasn't too private. School was still in session when he got there but it was during lunch and he spied Akane and Ranma eating under a tree. He walked over and greeted them and sat down and said, "So you guys hear about the duel me and Kuno will be havin today after the day is over?"

"Yes the whole town has heard of it. That idiot Kuno gave Akane and the pig tailed girl "front row tickets" to see his ultimate victory and finally win their love?" Ranma retorted angrily.

Akane laughed and said, "Oh come on Ranma like Kuno has any chance at beating Andreas. So don't worry."

"Yea don't worry," he splashed him with water and continued, "Yea don't worry Pig tailed girl."

The red head glared at him as he laughed and then noticed Akane laughing a bit. Ranko sat there stewing knowing she would regret this and then said, "Aww fine I'll go but I won't like it."

Andreas nodded as he heard the bell ring once again splashing the young red head with warm water saying, "Well I'll be seeing you two at the match after school then."

Akane and Ranma nodded and ran back to school fingers entwined. Andreas watched them for a few seconds and then decided to go do some training to warm him self up. He walked to the area where they would be fighting and took a deep breath and then began to do some stretching exercises. He then started some of his advanced training: jumping to near unfathomable heights, punching and kicking too fast to be seen, and running several miles swiftly. He then stretched out and said moaning a bit, "Wow its been a while since I did that."

(scene transition)

Ranma and Akane were sitting talking since the teacher had left the room and Ranma said, "Hey Akane how do you think Andreas will handle Kuno?"

"What do you mean?" Akane queried

"Well we both know that Andreas can destroy Kuno. Its just he may take it easy on him or slaughter him right away." Ranma said

Akane thought for a second and replied, "Yea you are right I mean even though Kuno is a psycho he does have honor even though it is minuscule."

"Yea you are right" a voice replied

Ranma jumped and turned and saw Andreas standing just in front of the window. Ranma stuttered, "H..h..how long were you there?"

"Oh just about when you started the conversation about mine and Kuno's fight today. And you are both right how should I go about fighting a person whom I clearly have the adavantage over? Well I say give him the fight of his life and I will not hold back I am sure that's how Kuno would like to be defeated." Andreas explained

"Yea that jerk needs to be shown that he isn't as strong as he claims to be." Ranma retorted

"Oh my naïve Ranma Kuno is stronger than you think. Although you serve as a distraction for him. He has the potential to become one of the greatest swordsman in Japanese history even being uttered in the same breath with the great Miyamoto Musashi" Andreas said in response.

Suddenly foot steps could be heard coming down the hall way and Ranma and Akane ran to see if it was Ms. Hinako. When they saw it was her they turned to tell him to get out they noticed he was gone. There was a note left on the desk they began to read it:

_Hey there Akane and Ranma well the fight is after school I will see you. Oh and remember Akane we will be needing the Pig tailed girl there so be sure to tell her for me ok._

Ranma glared at the paper and Akane giggled and then sat down for the rest of class.


	6. Chapter 6

The area around the back of the school was packed with student after student. Nabiki even showed up but she was too busy asking everyone to place their bets. Everyone placed their bets on Kuno to win over Andreas in light of that they didn't know what he was capable of. Nabiki was smiling because of the fact because she knew what Andreas was capable of and knew Kuno wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Andreas stood in the area where the duel would be held and watched his new fiancé collect money. He shook his head and said, "I knew she would find out a way to turn me into profit."

She then turned and yelled, "Don't worry honey you can beat him."

The sound of this silenced the crowd for a few seconds as all eyes fell upon Andreas. This sudden attraction of attention sent a red hue slowly crept up his face. Then just as fast the eyes landed on him they left. Andreas sighed and wiped his brow and noticed Akane and a certain little red head walking down through the crowd to where there was a pair of reserved seats.

He then turned and noticed the crowd beginning to part and at the end was Kuno standing proudly and staring down Andreas without fear. Andreas smiled and waited for him to reach the main area. When Kuno passed the students and entered the designated area Andreas bowed. Kuno did the same and then they were at a stand off. Yet Kuno soon made the first move he ran at him sword in hand and made an upwards slash. Andreas leaned to the side dodging it easily and then swinging a round house kick into his ribs sending him sliding across the ground.

Kuno stood up bokkon gripped tightly in his hands and ran at Andreas once again unleashing a flurry of stabs. Andreas dodged the initial few strikes and tripped him up. Kuno fell forward landing face first on the ground. Andreas stood above him and the crowd watched in shock on how easily Kuno was being beat. The determined swordsman stood and looked back at Andreas with eyes blazing. He threw his bokkon to the side and pulled out a Katana. Andreas smiled and said, "I was wondering when you would pull that out."

"What how did you know that I had this hidden?" Kuno replied.

Andreas smiled and reached back and pulled his metal bo staff out from its holster and said, "Well I wondered what was getting in the way of you swinging to the right and when I felt it I knew what it was."

They both readied with their respective weapons and looked at each other in yet another stand off. This time Andreas made the first move running towards the direction of the crowd. Kuno soon followed him with sword pointed right at Andreas. He then stopped and readied for Kuno and the sound of metal on metal rang through the area. They exchanged blocks and blows both trying to get the advantage.

Akane and Ranma both watched in awe and Ranma said, "Wow Kuno is actually putting up a fight."

"Yea I never expected this." Akane said agreeing with the dumbfounded red head.

Andreas smiled as the two moved at a speed that made them look to be only a blur to those without untrained eyes. Ariani walked up next to Akane and Ranma after what they said and interjected, "You two are wrong."

They both looked up at him with a confused look on their face. Ariani continued, "Andreas definitely has the upper hand in this fight he is controlling himself so he looks to be around the same level as Kuno so is to bring out that swordsman's true ability."

Akane 's and Ranma's eyes both widened as their attention turned back to the fight. Kuno seemed to be getting the upper hand but Andreas' face looked calm as Kuno's attacks were blocked one after the other. They then jumped away from each other which revealed Kuno panting heavily and Andreas with no sign of fatigue or being tired.

"Kuno it is time we end this. You have put up a good battle but I must end this for the sake of the marriage of Akane and Ranma." Andreas said calmly as his grip tightened on his staff.

Kuno prepared himself and Andreas disappeared in front of his very eyes. Ariani's eyes shot from side to side watching Andreas' motions with ease. Ranma was barely able to keep up while Akane like the rest were completely lost. Seconds later after Andreas slowed down and reappeared Kuno lied comatose standing in the middle of the field. Andreas walked over and picked the swordsman up on his shoulder and said, "Kuno do not worry you have fought an excellent battle and have gained my respect as well as the respect of everyone here. One day you will be a great swordsman and for now you must rest."

He carried him to Dr. Tofu's, followed by Akane and Ranma, and laid him down on of the beds. Dr. Tofu walked in and saw this and said, "Oh hello everyone how may I help you?"

"Dr. Tofu here is a patient for you." Andreas said as he stepped away from the bed

"Oh I see. I shall get to work immediately." He said as he walked over and started to examine Kuno's injuries.

Andreas stood up and looked at the young couple he helped get together and said, "Well he will not be bothering you two anymore."

Ranma now a guy stood next to Akane and nodded as Andreas said this and replied, "You know I want to help you."

"Huh? You want to help me? To do what?" Andreas asked.

"I want to help you get these guys off of my back." Ranma said

Akane looked at him and nodded and said, "Yea me too I want to help out too."

Andreas smiled and bowed and welcomed their aid and walked out of thee clinic along with them after saying their good-byes to Dr. Tofu.


	7. Chapter 7

Andreas sat on the roof the night of the duel between him and Kuno softly talking to himself, "So Akane and Ranma are now finally willing to take their lives in their own hands. The plans I have made have worked out good so far."

(scene transition)

Akane lay awake in her bed thinking about the most important event in her life, the day she would become the bride of Ranma Saotome and become Mrs. Saotome. She smiled at the thought of seeing Ranma in a tuxedo. Soon she heard a soft knocking at her door and she sat up and softly said, "Come in"

The door slowly opened and there was Ranma red faced and all standing in the door way, "Umm Akane I need to talk to you."

She sat up in her bed and patted next to her and he walked over and sat down and said, "Do you really want to get married to me?"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder and answered, "Yes ofcourse Ranma you are the one whom I want to get married to and always has been."

"So you don't mind Andreas interfering in our lives." Ranma responded.

"Well I guess it really isn't any of his business but I guess he just wanted to give us a push in the right direction." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ranma smiled and laid his head down on hers and closed his eyes. They both soon drifted asleep in each other's arms.

(next morning)

The next morning Andreas was still wide awake sitting on the roof and smiling about what had occurred that previous night. When he heard them stirring he jumped down and through a hallway window to meet them outside Akane's door. He watched as the happy twosome slowly tried exiting the room without alerting anyone. He smiled and said, "Why hello."

Both Ranma and Akane jumped and turned to see a smiling Andreas and both faces went almost completely red. Ranma stuttered out, "How much did you hear last night?"

Andreas bowed and smiled, "Well all of it really and you are right it is no place for me to be interfering in your lives I am glad you two realized that. So now I will remove myself from your endeavors to rid yourself of all of those who wish to have you for themselves and place myself as the head of the wedding preparation."

"No you don't have to do that you have come this far I mean…" Ranma slowed.

Akane finished his sentence, "I think what he is trying to say we would be honored for you to help us."

Andreas bowed once more and walked up to them placing one hand on one shoulder respectively and said, "Well then after a hardy breakfast we can start planning the first plan to place Shampoo and Mousse in the embrace of matrimony."

They all nodded in agreement and headed downstairs into the dining room area. They all took their seats just before everyone began to awake. Nabiki sat rather close to Andreas and laid her head on his shoulder saying, "I made a killing off of you yesterday."

Andreas, Akane and Ranma laughed when she said this. Genma soon came down and he and Ranma went about their normal sparring match. Andreas softly removed Nabiki's head from his shoulder and jumped out to join in the sparring. The three men traded holds and punches which ended in just it being between Ranma and Andreas leaving Genma winded.

Andreas was impressed on how Ranma was keeping up with him and gradually picked up the pace. Ranma reveled in the challenge and seemed to thrive when fighting someone who fought fair for once. As always though one sound halted everything and that was the angelic voice of Kasumi calling out, "Breakfast!"

Andreas and Ranma pretty much stopped in mid-air and turned their heads to see Kasumi setting up their spots at the table. Andreas in his haste pushed off of Ranma sending the pig-tailed boy flying into the koi pond. Andreas landed on the porch and turned to see a wet and angered young red-head girl standing in the pond. Although soon her anger turned to laughter and was soon joined by Andreas and then they sat down for some breakfast.

After breakfast Andreas was joined in the dojo by Akane and Ranma. Andreas began, "Now we all know that Mousse is head over heels in love with Shampoo and that Shampoo has feelings for him but doesn't like showing them at all."

"Yea so what are we gonna do about it?" Ranma asked

"Well Ranma there is one and one only cure for that and that is to have Mousse defeat you in combat." Andreas answered.

"Oh come on we tried that already." Ranma retorted

"Well yes I know that much but here is the difference. You are going to lose and not on purpose either." Andreas answered

Akane looked puzzled and asked, "How is that going to happen I mean Mousse is no match for Ranma."

Andreas smiled and stood up and walked off saying, "You will see. You will see."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day Ranma and Akane were walking down the road to the Neko Hanten .

flashback

"Ranma Andreas left us a letter" Akane said running into the room.

Ranma grabbed the letter from her and began to read it out loud, "Dear Ranma and Akane I am sure you are wondering how Mousse will defeat Ranma in battle. Well first I want you two to come to the Neko Hanten and all of your answers will be answered there."

Akane looked at him and asked, "So what do you think he has planned?"

"I don't know but it will be good to get rid of Shampoo. Come on lets go" Ranma said standing up.

end flashback

Ranma and Akane finally reached the Neko Hanten and walked in and saw Andreas conversing with Cologne. He turned and smiled at them and said, "Hey there you two I see you finally made it."

Akane walked up to him and asked, "So what's your big plan?"

Andreas laughed a bit and said, "Well the plan as I said was for Mousse to defeat Ranma and it will happen this time. For you see I have with me something that will make Mousse fight one hundred times better than he used to."

He held up medallion that glinted in the light. Akane was dazzled by it and seemed she couldn't take her eyes off of it. Andreas then stood up and placed it around Ranma's neck and Akane leaped on to Ranma, Shampoo style. Andreas removed it from Ranma and said, "See that's how."

Akane shook her head and she noticed that she was laying on Ranma and she quickly pulled herself off and helped Ranma up. Ranma then asked, "Umm what was that all about?"

"Yea I am confused too." Akane asked

"Well this medallion acts as a way to make any girl fall madly in love with you but it only works on one girl." Andreas answered.

"So the gung-ho Mousse wears the medallion in front of Shampoo and she falls for him." Cologne added.

"Wait! You want Mousse and Shampoo together ghoul?" Ranma queried.

"Oh come on now former son-in-law I am not so bent on getting you as not to realize you and Akane are in love." Cologne answered

"See now that we know she has no problem with it we can get going on the plan." Andreas stated.

Akane then asked, "How is that medallion supposed to help Mousse beat Ranma?"

Andreas turned to her and said, "Well you know how he gets when he thinks Shampoo wants him and when she finally says those three little words I think Mousse will be unable to control how strong he gets."

"OH ok I get it now." Akane answered.

"Yup and getting the fool to wear it won't be hard at all. The hard part will be getting Shampoo to look at it." Andreas said.

Soon though all eyes laid on Ranma and he got nervous and said, "No way I am not gonna do it. She already bothers me enough."

"No no I want you to put it on Mousse and walk alongside him talking with him and make sure Shampoo sees you and then pull Mousse in front of you to make sure she gets a full glimpse of the medallion."

Ranma grabbed the medallion and sighed and went out to look for Mousse. He walked down the street and saw him in duck form and brought him to a public baths and they got in and he began to talk with Mousse, "So uh how much you love Shampoo?"

"Ranma Saotome why are you trying to be nice?" Mousse asked suspiciously

"Oh why so suspicious man we are buds aren't we?" Ranma said with a concealing smile on his face.

Mousse adjusted his glasses and said, "Yea I guess we are. So what do you want?"

"Well I have this present from Shampoo and she said she wanted you to put it on only when you show it to her." Ranma explained

"A PRESENT! From my beloved Shampoo? This is the greatest day of my life! Where is it?" Mousse jumped and laughed excitedly, "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Hold on man you will get it don't worry. Lets just finish the bath." Ranma said trying to calm down Mousse.

They finished their bath and Ranma gave the medallion to Mousse and said, "Remember Shampoo must be the first girl who sees this and she wants to watch you put it on."

Mousse laughed hysterically as he took the medallion and said, "Yea I got it."

Later that day Ranma returned to the Neko Hanten and was greeted by a happy Akane and a worried Andreas who said, "Ok where is Mousse?"

"Don't worry its taken care of." Ranma confidently replied.

Andreas sighed, "I hope for your sake it is because it will be tough to try a new plan if this one fails."


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Mousse treaded the streets of Nerima gleaming in happiness as he searched for Shampoo so she could see him put on the new necklace she had given him. He checked along her usual delivery routes but could not find her any where. He searched high and low but no trace of the amazon girl could be found. He knew she avoided him, but this was ridiculous. He soon returned to the Neko Hanten and asked, "Hey granny has Shampoo come here lately?"

Cologne hopped on her staff up to him and answered, "Why? You haven't seen her?"

"No I looked everywhere but couldn't find her." Mousse answered.

"Shampoo right here stupid! Put glasses on next time! Now what stupid duck want?" Shampoo yelled angrily after hitting him over the head with the empty carry case.

Mousse turned around and silently just slipped the pendant and held back gleeful laughter. When it was on he went to hug his dear Shampoo but ended up hugging coat rack saying, "Oh my dear Shampoo who knew you loved me so much!"

Shampoo fumed and splashed him with the usual cup of water turning him into a duck. Now Moo moo the duck he turned and tried hugging Shampoo but was refused by the usual cold shoulder. Although still under the impression that the present was from Shampoo he still persisted until he was given a swift kick that sent him flying.

Mousse flew for a long time until he made a splash down in a duck pond still wearing the pendant. He floated there and turned to see another duck now looking at the glasses wearing duck with love struck eyes. Moo moo panicked and tried flying away but was soon dragged down by a duck version of the Shampoo glomp. He was soon able to pull away and flew away finding some hot water and transforming back into Mousse. He sat down and took off the pendant saying, "Wow that was too close. So I guess Shampoo didn't see me put it on. I'll have to try harder next time. MY LOVE SHAMPOO WILL SEE ME PUT THIS PENDANT ON IF IT KILLS ME!"

(Scene Transition)

Back at the Tendo Dojo Andreas was practicing in the dojo and was thinking about Ranma's guarantee yesterday. Andreas then saw something fly over the wall. He walked over and saw a duck wearing glasses. Andreas sighed and walked up to it and picked him up and carried the struggling duck to his room and poured hot water on him and asked, "Now what do you want?"

Mousse fixed his glasses and began to beg, "Please! Please help me get Shampoo she gave me this nice pendant but apparently she didn't like it when she didn't see me putting it on."

Andreas sighed and thought _Wow so that was your plan huh Ranma_.

He looked at the distraught Mousse and said, "Well there is only one way we can do this Mousse. You must defeat Ranma Saotome."

Mousse looked up at him and asked, "But how he is a strong opponent and he has yet to lose to me."

Andreas smiled and said, "Oh don't you worry this pendant is the key to your winning just make sure you have it for tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Mousse asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Andreas crossed his arms and said, "Because tomorrow you will defeat Ranma Saotome and win the heart of Shampoo."

Mousse got down on the ground and began bowing before Andreas and then ran off yelling, "Soon I will defeat the evil Saotome."

Andreas smiled and said, "Now to make sure that Ranma will lose"

(later that night)

The entire Tendo Household was sound asleep especially one Ranma Saotome. Andreas slipped into Ranma's room and placed an alarm clock next to him programmed to go off every hour. He smiled and thought, "_And a few beatings from a belligerent Panda bear will help a lot too."_

(next morning)

The next morning Ranma woke up late and still was especially tired. He walked downstairs and threw a broken clock in the garbage and sat down next to Akane, who was in the middle of eating breakfast. She looked at him and asked, "Hey what's wrong you look dead."

Ranma looked over at her with huge bags under his eyes and said, "Someone planted an alarm clock in my room and it kept me up all night. I had to find it because my father thought I did it and kept hitting me."

Akane smiled and leaned against Ranma as he started to eat. Andreas smiled as he watched this and looked over at his fiancé as she counted her earnings from his fight two days ago. Andreas began to regret his new idea to help Mousse gain Shampoo's heart but it was the only way he could do it.

Andreas then began to talk to Ranma, "Umm Ranma I have been informed that Mousse wants to challenge you for Shampoo's hand in marriage."

Ranma looked up at him and said, "Ok I accept when does he want to meet?"

"He wants to meet you at noon today in the park." Andreas replied

Ranma yawned loudly and said, "Ok I'll be there."


	10. Chapter 10

Andreas sat in a tree watching as Mousse began warming up for the fight against Ranma, "A dragon of eternity is coming. I wonder if Ranma will be ready."

Andreas watched as a tired Ranma walked down the road to where Mousse was warming up. The tiredness in his eyes was apparent and he wobbled a bit as he walked, occasionally catching on to Akane to keep from falling asleep. Andreas smiled a bit and jumped down and turned and saw Shampoo showing up as he planned. Akane walked up to Andreas and asked, "So is your plan working so far?"

Andreas laughed a bit and replied, "Oh so you figured it out huh? Well it is so far and as long as Mousse does this right whether he wins or loses the outcome will work in your favor."

He made a signal and Mousse nodded and turned to Shampoo and said, "Shampoo this is for you."

She glared at him just as he put the pendant on and her eyes changed from an extreme hatred to a love exceeding what she had for Ranma. She went to glomp onto Mousse but Andreas stepped in between them and said, "Hold on Mousse has yet to beat Ranma so you can't get together just yet."

Mousse swiftly agreed, "Yes I'll defeat Ranma and claim Shampoo as my own."

After Mousse's declaration there was a loud thud behind him followed by loud snoring. He turned around and saw Ranma sleeping on the ground. Andreas walked over and knelt beside the snoring boy and said, "Hey Ranma wake up."

He shook him a bit but Ranma just kept on sleeping as if it were the middle of the night. Mousse walked over and asked, "Well will I still have to fight him?"

Andreas shook his head and said, "Nope Mousse you won the fight Shampoo is all yours."

Mousse's eyes began to sparkle with happiness and he jumped for joy singing joyfully about how he defeated Ranma Saotome. Shampoo smiled and laughed happily watching the duck boy dance and sing. Andreas smiled and called Akane over to help him pick up the sleeping boy. She smiled and said, "You will do anything to have me and Ranma married won't you."

"Oh well I guess you could say that. I mean this are all based on your decisions I mean I would have never tried this if I though you two didn't want to be together at all." Andreas replied.

Akane smiled and looked down at her fiancé as they carried him back home.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma woke up to see Andreas and Akane talking by the side of the bed and asked, "Ummm what happen?"

Andreas turned to him and said, "Well now you don't have to worry about Shampoo anymore. She and Mousse should be leaving for China very soon. So now there are only two more obstacles: Ukyo and Kodachi."

"Yea and those two will be the toughest to deal with." Ranma said while lowering his head.

Akane sat next to him and asked Andreas, "So do you have any ideas on how to deal with them?"

Andreas thought for a second and answered, "Hmm well since they both have no previous interests this is tough."

"Hey what about Subasa for Ukyo" Ranma chimed in.

Andreas slowly turned and just stared at Ranma and asked him rhetorically, "Umm Do you really think that Ukyo has any interest in a boy that dresses up in girl's clothes and on top of that keeps disguising his self and lunging after her."

Ranma and Akane sighed and Ranma asked, "So then what are we supposed to do?"

Akane the asked, "Wait do you have another one of those pendants you used on Mousse and Shampoo?"

"Nope that was a one time deal. Plus I don't think Ukyo would give Subasa the time of day let alone look at him. Damn this one is gonna be tough." Andreas replied.

Suddenly Kasumi's voice could be heard, "Everyone time for lunch!"

"Well let's not linger on this on an empty stomach. Let's go have something to eat." Andreas said as he stood up.

Ranma and Akane both agreed and they all walked down to the main room and sat down in there usual spots. When Andreas sat down he looked around and asked, "Umm where is Nabiki?"

"Don't know she didn't answer me when I was looking for her before." Kasumi answered as she passed out the food.

Nabiki's voice came from behind Andreas and said, "I am right here."

Andreas turned and saw Nabiki wearing a sky blue blouse with a flower just below her collar along with an ankle length skirt colored a deeper blue than the blouse. At the sight of this Andreas' jaw just hung open and he just stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Nabiki asked.

Andreas just shook his head no and said, "No there is no problem."

Nabiki sat down next to Andreas and smiled at him and Andreas smiled back and they all began to eat their lunch. As they ate Andreas couldn't help but wondering why Nabiki was so dressed up and why she hasn't tried getting some easy cash out of him. Soon everyone one bye one left the table to go do their own things leaving Andreas and Nabiki. Andreas had his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. Andreas decided that he would take the rest of the day off from trying to fix Ranma's and Akane's problems and spend it with Nabiki.

He softly whispered to Nabiki, "Would you like to go out today?"

Nabiki looked up at him and nodded blushing a bit. Andreas smiled and kissed her forehead softly and he stood up slowly and took her by the hand and they headed out for a nice relaxing day. Akane and Ranma smiled as they watched Andreas and Nabiki exit out of the house.

"So Nabiki what would you like to do?" Andreas asked nervously.

Nabiki looked up at him and laughed about how nervous Andreas was and said, "Well how about we go see a movie."

Andreas looked down at her and said, "That sounds like a good idea."


	12. Chapter 12

Andreas and Nabiki were sitting the dark theater holding each other arm in arm really not paying attention to the movie. Each other's presence was plenty of distraction from the movie. They weren't even sure what the movie was called let alone know what it was about. Yet Andreas was nervous beyond anything he had in the past. Not once had he ever been this close to any woman except his mother. Nabiki sensed the nervousness of the man she was now engaged to and tried to alleviate it a bit. She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

When Andreas felt this he turned and looked at the short brown haired girl and smile began to spread across his face and leaned down and kissed her back but this one landed upon her lips. She did not resist but accepted the lips of her fiancé. They parted the kiss and cuddled a bit closer to one another and actually began to watch the movie.

After the movie was over they were walking hand in hand down the side walk. Andreas turned to Nabiki and asked, "So where you do you want to go next?"

Nabiki thought of all the places she once conned Kuno into going and smiled and said, "Here follow me"

She pulled his arm and began dragging Andreas, in a sense, down towards the ice cream shop where she had been many times. They walked in and were greeted by the waitress and were seated. Andreas looked around and saw all the girls with their boy friends eating and laughing and then looked to Nabiki and asked, "So I am guessing many couples come here huh?"

"Mhm yes they do but this place has some of the best ice cream in all of Nerima." She said with a half loving and half sinister smile on her face.

"Ahh I see so what kind of ice cream would you like." Andreas asked falling right into Nabiki's little trap.

She grabbed one of the menus and said, "The entire menu."

Andreas' eyes got wide and he looked down at the menu and then back at Nabiki and said, still in complete shock, "Huh you have to be kidding?"

She shook her head and Andreas quickly grabbed his pouch and looked inside it. He shuffled around inside as the waitress nodded and walked away. He looked up just in time to see a rather large amount of ice cream. Nabiki laughed at his reaction and said, "Oh don't worry it's for the both of us with you paying of course."

"Oh of course." Andreas placed what seemed to be his wallet which was full to bursting with money.

Nabiki looked down at it and asked, "Where did you get all of that money?"

"Oh this well I figured this world wouldn't like me paying with gold coins so I decided to sell them all and thus I was given quite a bit of money. I think the entirety was something like 10 million yen I think." Andreas said while looking through his wallet.

Nabiki almost choked on the Ice cream and just stared at him and held her self from yelling and stood up and grabbed his arm and pulled him out just as Andreas laid the money down. She pulled him out of the shop and right into a secluded part of the park and said, "You have 10 million yen?!?"

Andreas nodded and replied, "Yea but I was planning on giving half to Akane and Ranma and we would keep half really. I mean I don't know where we would be living once we get married."

Nabiki sighed and said, "Well I guess 5 million yen is not that bad, but I guess I am happy to just be with you."

Andreas smiled and grabbed her hand softly and walked her over to a bench and sat down and she sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and they spent the day just watching the clouds float by.


	13. Chapter 13

Andreas and Nabiki walked up the front walkway to the front door of her house and Andreas bowed and opened the door for her and she walked in and stopped suddenly and Andreas followed in to be greeted by the members of the Tendo Household. Soun walked up to them and grabbed Andreas' hands and started crying, "Finally I have two daughters soon to be wed once Kasumi finds the right doc…I mean man this old man can pass on in peace."

Kasumi just smiled at what he said and watched as Soun began to dance and sing in glee. Genma stood by and watched with a big grin on his face as he watched his old friend dance. Both Nabiki and Andreas were blushing like crazy when Andreas made eye contact with Ranma and Akane and he smiled at them. He gave Nabiki a soft peck on the cheek and walked over to Ranma and Akane. Nabiki placed her hand on where he had kissed her and smiled like she has never smiled before. Soun quickly began to declare, "I am the happiest father in the world!!"

Andreas smiled as he watched Nabiki head up to her room. He then turned to Ranma and Akane and said, "I think I have an idea on how to handle Kodachi."

"Oh really? What is the idea?" Akane asked inquisitively.

Andreas smiled and walked away without saying a word and went out by the coi pond and looked up towards the darkening sky. Ranma followed him and walked up behind him and asked, "So what is this plan you have?"

"Well Ranma there is only one true way to deal with the insane and that is pit the insane against the insane." Andreas said never averting his eyes from the sky.

The statement just moved to confuse Ranma but he shrugged and walked in when he heard Akane calling for him. He found her waiting outside the room that was now being refurbished to accommodate Ranma and Akane. They quickly looked inside to see the large bed and how the room has become a lot bigger. After all this time it would be Akane's room they would be sharing. Ranma smiled and held Akane close to him and they walked down to where Ranma and his father sleep.

Ranma opened the door noticing that his father wasn't there. They saw one of his panda signs and it read, "Dear son I have fulfilled my duty. You are now a man amongst men and I have returned home. For now you and Akane will be sharing this room."

This moved to make Akane and Ranma's faces go bright red. They were still uncomfortable sleeping in the same room. Ranma looked down at her and said, "Well…we should be heading to bed."

Akane swallowed hard and nodded as they stepped into the room and slid the door shut. They laid down with each other's back towards each other at first, but soon Ranma's hand drifted over grasping her hand in it and they turned to face each other. Ranma and Akane's gazes met and the blushing soon left and they knew that this was how it was going to be from now on. They leaned forward and kissed and fell asleep one holding the other in their arms.

Andreas smiled and looked down at the pond and watched the fish swim by, but soon the smile left his face. He noticed in the pond a pair of sticks floating in an "X" shape and his eyes widened and he muttered, "Oh no he is on his way here."


	14. Chapter 14

Andreas stood at the edge of the pond speaking into the water, "What but they aren't married yet! But you said they had to be married. But... Fine I will explain the situation."

Ranma and Akane walked behind him and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Andreas jumped and fell into the water and looked up at the now soaking wet female Ranma and Akane, "Well...Uhh...it is nothing i was just thinking out loud it helps me prepare myself. What are you doing up so late?"

"Ummm Andreas it is morning" Ranma pointed out.

Andreas looked up and there it was the sun peaking over the horizon and he laughed nervously looking for something to bail him out of this perdicament, and as chance would have it Kasumi chimed the usual, "Breakfast is Ready everyone!"

At the sound of her sweet voice he ran off and Ranma and Akane stood there and saying in unison, "He is hiding something."

During breakfast Ranma and Akane watched Andreas closely as he and Nabiki had a little conversation as they ate. Akane waited until the rest of the family was just finishing and said, "So father did you know Andreas likes talking to koi."

Andreas nearly spit out his food, but held it in and looked over at her and Soun said, "Oh does he now?" he looked at Andreas, "So do the koi talk back?"

Andreas swallowed his food and sighed,"Well sometimes if you can listen carefully and at the right time they can seem to speak. I mean koi have their lineage back to dragons so speech is not out of their capability."

"Oh really now" Genma added, "That is interesting."

The two old friends soon were caught up in a conversation about becoming even stronger martial artists by learning how to communicate with the koi and Andreas sighed and looked over at Akane and she just smiled. He smiled back knowing full well what she was trying to do and remembered back to what he was told back in the pond, "Wait i was not speaking with the koi."

Everyone turned towards him and Akane stood up and asked, "Then who were you talking to i am tired of your secrets."

Andreas looked out to the pond and said, "I was using the pond as my medium for speaking with an old friend of mine. He was warning me about someone who is coming, and that someone is a God."

Silence fell over the Tendo household and then Soun hesitantly asked, "A God like Saffron?"

Andreas began to explain,"No one who is beyond even him. His name is Bahamut and he was a deity of my clan and we praised him as the Lord of all Dragons and the God of the Underworld. He was sealed inside a large tree known as the tree of the seven dragon spirits. The dragon of light, the dragon of dark, the dragon of fire, the dragon of earth, the dragon of water, the dragon of plants, and the dragon of spirits. They used their combined magical energies to seal away Bahamut in that tree and it was a place of worship for my people, and is why we adopted the Ryuujinn Style of martial arts. You see there are seven moves that no one has yet to master and they are the moves that represent each of the seven dragons. Which is why i was interested when i say you use the Hiryu Shoten Ha Ranma. That is the beginning form of the Dragon of spirits contrary to its name."

Soun looked at Andreas, "Why tell us all of this now?"

"And why is it so important that me and Ranma get married to you. I mean we love each other, but you seem obsessed with it!" Akane yelled.

Andreas sighed and looked at them, "Akane the reason is because you two are the ones the tree has chosen. It is your love that has powered itself through all of the hardships and troubles that is needed. Without it and your joining in matrimony Bahamut can't be stopped. You see the seven dragons were unable to seal Bahamut without the aid of a young couple, that couple being my grandfather and grandmother, who offered their love as the seal on the tree, but it cost them their lives. My mother raised me on that story and i will never forget it. The thing is there is another way a more effective way of defeating Bahamut and that is by joining in matrimony. When you do it will all reveal itself and don't worry i will not let anything happen to you two for as long as i am here."

This scared the family and they all sat silently and Andreas knew this was coming and he knew he had to tell them whether or not they liked what they heard or not. He stood up and Nabiki grabbed his hand not letting him leave. Andreas turned and looked down at her and smiles and kneeled and hugged her tightly and saying, "Do not worry everyone there is help on its way."


	15. Chapter 15

Ranma and Akane were sitting, with his arm around her,on the roof of the house looking up at the stars. Akane looked at him and thought to herself "_What is going to happen? Is what Andreas said about this being true? Is he even stronger than Saffron?" _

The same thoughts plagued Ranma's mind and he squeezed his other hand into a tight fist and gritted his teeth and thought, "_Damn it why in the world do things happen like this around me? I am finally happy and someone is coming to take that happiness away again. I sure hope Andreas will be able to handle him."_

Suddenly a light streaked across the sky lighting up the night sky as if the sun just shot across. Ramna and Akane got up and watched as the light crashed in the middle of the city. Andreas ran out the front door and started jumping from roof to roof after the light. Ranma spotted him and started to give chase. Akane ran down the road cutting through many side streets and alleys to keep up with the two swift warriors. The three of them soon reach a large crator in the middle of the main street and in the crator there was a man glowing a bright white light. The man was wearing a large white cloak with images of dragons stitched in the cloth. His head was covered in sparkling silver hair that reached his waist. He looked around until he turned his head spotting Andreas, "Well I see you finally got those two together."

Andreas quickly bowed, "Yes my master it wasn't that hard i really did not need to do too much."

Akane and Ranma were baffled at the sudden humble act by Andreas, but soon ended up being pulled down by Andreas, "Idiots get down we are in the presence of royalty."

Ranma whispered to Andreas, "Who is this guy?"

"Yea and why do you call him royalty?" Akane added a little irked at being forced to bow to this complete stranger.

Andreas whispered back "This being is the Dragon of light. He is the help, that i mentioned before, that was on its way."

The being in white walked over and motioned for them to stand up, "There is no need for you three to bow you know. Pleasantries are not something that i enjoy."

They quickly stood up and Ranma asked immediately and in his usual manner, "Who the hell are you? Are you really a dragon?"

"Yes i am my name is Mekonraiba. I will explain things further, but first i would like to get a bath." He said smiling.

(scene transition)

Mekonraiba sat in the bath tub cleaning off the dirt that had gotten into his hair when he landed on the street. He was soon done and he got out and got dressed and headed downstairs and looked at the curious family gazing at him. He stood quiet for a second and looked over everyone and he spotted Nabiki and Andreas holding hands and he smiled. Andreas blushed a bit realizing that Mekonraiba spotted him and cleared his throat, "Everyone this man is the dragon of light. The leader of the seven dragon spirits and my mentor. So please listen to what he has to say and if you have any questions please do not hesitate."

Mekonraiba nodded and looked at the family, "My friends as you may have already been told Bahamut is on his way here, but i am sure why he is coming. He is coming to kill Akane and Ranma."

"WHAT!!" The family seemed to yell in unison.

"Yes it seems he had known about them for sometime now. The battle you had a year ago with Foron gave him this information. When you beat Foron Ranma you sent a clear signal to Bahamut telling him who you were really and he found his target..." Mekonraiba continued.

"But why didn't he attack then?" Ranma inputed.

Mekonraiba nodded and then answered, "The reason was because the seal was still firm at that point he needed one more year to fully break it. He will be here in a month's time."


	16. Chapter 16

Ranma was training in the dojo trying to get the message that was passed to him from Mekonraiba out of his head. He wanted this all to be a dream. He wanted to wake up in his room next to his father snoring. After punching a wall he realized that this was not a dream and that his life was once again in danger. He sat down and looked at his clenched fist and sighed, "How many fights will I have to go through before I can have some peace?"

He stared at his fist and tightened it causing it to bleed a bit. Akane walked over and threw a towel on his head, "hey there dummy. What are you doing?"

She saw his hand and sighed pulling a first aid kit from seemingly nowhere and began to clean up the wound and wrap it up. He smiled a bit and gave her a thank you kiss on the cheek. She blushed still deep inside not used to the idea of being with him. He smiled and sat close to her and held her close "I will protect you no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

"That is a good sentiment but it won't be just you out there."

They both jumped and saw Mekonraiba walking into the dojo, "You both will have to fight. You both will have to share the same pain and experiences so that both of your souls are one. Your training will begin tomorrow and I want you both ready at the very crack of dawn. The second that sun is over the horizon I want you both outside and to make sure of that…" he walked over and tied their hands to one another's. "There now you both will hear and see everything the other sees. That rope will not come off until you can finish each other's sentences."

He turned and walked towards the exit leaving them in utter silence. Ranma looked at Akane and asked, "What just happened?"

"I don't know" She said as she looked at the rope and an old familiar voice came cackling.

"Well look at you two. You make such the nice couple." Cologne came hopping into the dojo and Ranma instinctively readied himself, "Calm down former son-in-law I didn't come here to harass you. I came here to talk."

"What about you old hag?" Ranma sat down eying the elderly woman suspiciously.

She laughed and shrugged off the insult and said, "I have come to tell you a bit more about the situation you are in."

"Oh and what would you know about it?" Ranma snapped a bit annoyed with her seemingly endless knowledge.

"A lot now listen. This all began a thousand years ago when the great war of the dragons waged over the Sea of Japan. Amidst these dragons were seven warriors who fought with the tenacity of even the most ferocious dragon. I gather that this Mekonraiba is one of those warriors and Andreas is the descendent of one of the other warrior."

Akane interrupted asking, "Were these warriors dragons?"

She continued, "Yes they were dragons in some sense the leader especially. He was able to grow what could only be seen as bat like wings but a tail resembling a dragon's. I did some research and I found this…" she picked up a book showing a picture of a western dragon. "He is a dragon from the western world. His power is a mystery even to us. Mekonraiba's power may be beyond anything in this world."

"What about Bahamut?" Ranma asked now interested in her story.

She answered and continued,"Yes the other one from another land. That one is from the orient. He is a demon from india and a fearsome one at that. He was once terrorizing the country side of china until the dragon of the river drowned his fury. That lasted until a thousand years ago when Mekonraiba originally appeared. Feeling Mekonraiba's power he was revitalized and he sought out Mekonraiba to steal his power for his own. When those two collided the entire earth shook to its very core. They fought for at least a century until other dragons came to quell the fighting. The other six warriors I mentioned came as well and they joined the side of Mekonraiba and sealed Bahamut on a small island in the middle of the pacific. That is where the story that was passed down in the amazon tribe stops everything else happened here in japan."

"Well I see that the Chinese amazons made it a point to remember such a time." Mekonraiba said standing in the doorway once again.

"And why wouldn't we that war took the life of our dragon god and we blamed you. You are a monster from the west." She said angrily

"So I am a monster. So what? If it wasn't for me being a monster you would all be dead right now." Mekonraiba retorted.

Cologne hopped over to him, "It was your fault for Bahamut's reawakening. If you had not shown up when you did he would have remained asleep."

"Do you honestly believe such a thing? He was waking up by himself. There is no complete way to keep him sealed away." Mekonraiba responded getting a bit annoyed.

"How did he get sealed away this time then?" She watched him carefully.

"Andreas' ancestors were the ones who started the ritual of the binding to help keeping the seal secure. They would have one child to keep their blood line going before they go and give their life energy to the tree representing the seal." Mekonraiba explained emotionlessly

Akane and Ranma stand in silence and Ranma said, "Andreas said that all we had to do was get married in front of the tree."

Mekonraiba looked at them, "That is only the first part after that you must conceive a child and then become one with the tree."


End file.
